<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watch me Burn [with desire] by Emerald_Rose_1987</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285386">Watch me Burn [with desire]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Rose_1987/pseuds/Emerald_Rose_1987'>Emerald_Rose_1987</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Folk of the Air - Holly Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Petting, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Rose_1987/pseuds/Emerald_Rose_1987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude Duarte and Cardan Greenbriar end up in bed together for the first time in the “Wicked King”. Although Jude claims later on that they didn't go all the way, this night is definitely the one to be remembered. So this is what I think happened on the couch then... The short fic contains lots of explicit scenes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watch me Burn [with desire]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My heart beats faster and faster and my head starts spinning around. Cardan is leaning over me, naked and with his hard erection pressing near my stomach. I have never been with a man before, not like this… His body is so beautiful. He is lean, but I can clearly see his muscles and his flat stomach. He is well endowed and I’m really stressed out. Honestly, I have no idea of what to do…I take his stretching member in my hands and start moving my fist up and down, from the top to the hilt… “Jude…” – he whispers no less embarrassed than me. “You don’t have to do this… if you don’t want to…” – as I move faster, he starts panting heavily. “I can do it myself…”He closes his eyes… His fingers are looking for a sensitive spot on my body. He had been touching me there… before I could lay down on the sofa… and I was so embarrassed. He said I was so wet and he was pleased. I keep on doing my hand job on him, but then he suddenly takes my hand off. “What’s wrong?” – I blush thinking that I was doing it wrong. “It’s OK, Jude… I’m fine… I just wanted to please you first…”. I don’t know what to say to that. My heart starts pounding. “May I…? I won’t do anything you would not want, I promise…” – he looks at me intensely. “Don’t hesitate to stop me if you don’t feel like…”. “It’s fine…” – I mumble, an unbearable heat overflowing me. I can’t think straight. I know he has had many lovers and that he is really experienced. I have never had sex before, I feel so odd and embarrassed. But I want him. I want his hands on my body… his mouth on my skin.</p>
<p>He leans closer to me. He touches my cheek very gently. I’m getting goose bumps. He can feel my heart pounding so fast and so loud as if it wanted to jump out of my chest. He looks at me and smiles. “Jude, relax…”- he whispers softly. “I…I haven’t done any of this before...” – I blurt out. I want him to avoid disappointment which will surely come the moment my turn comes. “Shhh…” he smiles and kisses me gently. His mouth tastes of wine. It’s so soft. I feel as if I was falling down. Such an overwhelming pleasure builds inside me. I reciprocate his kiss. Our tongues find each other and for a short time we explore the insides of our mouth. Then Cardan moves one of his hands down to my neck and then places it between my full breasts. He looks at them greedily, his tail moves frantically. He takes one of them in his hand and starts drawing invisible circles on it. I feel almost dizzy. My nipples immediately harden and he smirks. He knows exactly what to do and has full control over me. I can only allow him to continue. His tail caresses my thighs very gently. He takes the other breast in his hand. But that’s not enough for him. He presses his mouth and starts licking. Slowly and gently at first. Then he starts sucking it and I’m in heaven. I can’t think clearly, my mind is somewhere far away. I close my eyes and start breathing heavily. I’m so hot. I can’t help it.</p>
<p>He does the same thing with my other breast and I’m waiting for what’s coming next. He goes with his hand down and stops at my stomach. He kisses my belly. “You’re so beautiful” – it’s all I can hear. He goes down, below my navel. He parts my things with his hand, his tail sweeps my folds. It tickles and I’m having a hard time keeping my cool. I’m clean shaven down there and I am wondering if he likes it. He leans over, parting my lips with his long fingers. “You’re so wet…” – he whispers. I look at him. His eyes are literally glittering. I can assume what will happen now and I’m wondering if it will hurt. And if yes, how badly? Cardan looks at me as if he has just heard my inner monologue and says “Jude, don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you… “. As if waiting for my consent, he looks me in the eyes for a longer time. When I nod my head, he turns to my wet pussy and slides his index finger inside. I flinch at the intrusion, but it’s fine. “So wet…” – he murmurs while moving his finger inside me slowly… My walls clench around him… He slowly pushes his finger in and then retreats. I can’t really describe that feeling. I have never felt like this before. He continues and I just feel as if I’m going to break completely. His tail caresses my groin and that adds to the sensation. God. “Don’t stop…” – that’s all I manage to say. “I won’t…” – he replies. After a few more strokes he adds the second finger. This time I can feel it more intensely. “You’re so tight, Jude…” – Cardan is obviously delighted. I can feel that, too. He widens his fingers inside me and stretches me a bit. It isn’t painful, but I feel his every movement. Again, he started sliding in and out, in and out, over and over again. Faster and faster. I feel as if my head was going to explode. A wave of pleasure flows over my body and I start moving my hips so as to synchronize myself with his movements. Encouraged by that, he starts pumping in and out of me at an incredible pace and I am on the verge of my own release. I start panting heavily and after a few seconds I simply break down. I scream and I roll my eyes as my release washes over me. My legs are shaking and I can’t breathe. My heart is beating like crazy. What was that I have just experienced? I look at Cardan. “You’ve just had an orgasm, Jude…” – he whispers softly ater a while, clearly satisfied. “My sweet nemesis…” – he adds, his eyes on me all the time. He takes his fingers out of me and I see a lot of fluid substance on them. “May I taste you?” – he asks, but he isn’t waiting for an answer. He presses the fingers to his lips and sucks them until they are dry. “You taste really exquisite, my dear seneschal”. I try to smile, but I still haven’t come down from the heights he send me in a few seconds before. “Jude, it’s not over… I want to taste more of you…Will you allow me?” – he asks timidly. I have no choice, I nod. Cardan leans his head towards my dripping womanhood. He uses an index and a middle finger to spread my lips. His tail comes in between them and I feel a rush of adrenaline coming to my head. It sweeps all the way up and down my damped folds. Will he fuck me with his tail? I can’t picture it at all, but it doesn’t matter now. All I want is him, regardless of what he is going to do. I trust him not to be too rough on me. He promised he would not hurt me.</p>
<p>I close my eyes waiting for whatever might come. Then I feel his mouth on my hairless cunt. His tail slides out from between my folds. Cardan licks me and I lose control. He swipes his hot tongue up and down. First just on the outside. Then his impatient tongue slides inside me, finding my dripping hole. He drills me out with his tongue and this is so pleasant that I feel the rush coming to my head again. He presses hard inside me, his tongue is looking for something. He is just exploring my tight cave with it and suddenly starts moving faster. I feel it’s coming again. Another orgasm within five minutes? How could that be. But I can’t hold it anymore. Once again… I pull his black curls with my hand when I’m coming undone with heavy pants and a beating heart. I moan loudly, his name on my lips. Cardan drinks all my juices. When he is finished his mouth is gluing with my essence. “Jude… you are amazing…” – he pants and leans forward to kiss me. I reciprocate and I forget about the whole world. “The whole Elfhame could hear you, my sweet mortal” – he comments and I blush as I haven’t realized that before. I’m embarrassed at the very thought someone could hear me… My sisters… guards… servants… Cardan lies down, stroking his cock which becomes thicker and thicker. I freeze immediately because I realize that he probably expects me to please him in return. Will my hands be enough? Or will I have to take him in my mouth? I wasn’t ready for that, to be honest. But I didn’t want to disappoint him. And most of all I didn’t want to show him how inexperienced I am. “Lay still” – I order. Cardan obediently lies on his back. His now erected member is leaking at the top. He sees my hesitation. “Jude, you really don’t have to… I can finish myse…” – I silence him pointing my finger to his mouth.</p>
<p>I take a deep breath and I take his manhood in my right hand. I grip it tight and I move it up and down. I lean down to lick his tip. It tastes salty, but I don’t mind. His hand touches my head, he’s playing with my hair. “Jude…Jude…Jude…” – he starts panting heavily. I want to do him good. I really do. I’m stressed out, but I decide to please him with my mouth. I open them and I try to take most of his length which isn’t easy, at least at once. I hear him panting and moaning. I’m somewhere in the middle of his length. I can’t take anymore, not now. It’s my first time, after all. I need more practice. I help myself with my both hands which I curl lower, around his shaft straight above his balls. I start moving faster and I manage to take a little bit more of him every time I lean down. He stretches his hand to touch my hair and my cheek. His hard member seems to hit the back of my throat and I almost choke. Deep-throating seems to be too challenging but I continue nevertheless. “I won’t stay like this any longer…” – Cardan seems to be on the verge of his own release as he is shaking all over. He pushes my head backwards and my mouth loses contact with his manhood. I’m still bent though, so he directs his pulsing cock at my breasts, shudders abrupty… and a second later he explodes. I have never seen anything like this before. Trickles of a thick, white sticky liquid spill up and soon my breasts, my stomach and my thighs are covered in his semen. So this is what a male’s orgasm looks like.</p>
<p>Cardan’s mouth is still open and his eyes closed as he slowly comes back to reality. When he opens his eyes, he looks at me horrified. “Jude…I’m so sorry… I just couldn’t hold on…” – he says with a prick of conscious. “I’m fine, it’s OK”. “You need a bath, I guess” – he notices his essence leaking down on me. I don’t know what to say so he lifts me up in his arms. His cock is softer now, the rests of his cum are dripping down his tip. He takes me to the bathroom. We are both naked. But happy. He smiles at me. “You were perfect, sweetheart…” – he leans to kiss me. “Thank you…” - I reply after a few seconds. I have no idea if it will change anything between us. On the one hand, I would not mind. The thing is that I really wanted to do this. Not just because I wanted to release my tension. I just wanted to be close to him, to touch him, to taste him and to please him. I hope he felt the same way, too. At least during that night. On the other, I still don’t know if I can let myself fall in love with him. If I do, I’ll burn like a box of matches. He’s not easy to love and I still don’t know what his intentions are. Or if he cares at all. I want to believe I wasn’t just another one night stand adventure he can later tick off on his list of women he managed to fuck. But only time will tell… Today we are here, I have never felt this way before and I’m going to enjoy our bath as if tomorrow would never come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>